The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Kamilia07329
Summary: Annabeth's gone to a 10-month long quest. And Percy is waiting for her under the cherry tree. It's a songfic.


**HEY GUYS! I'm back with another Percabeth story! Okay, I've been doing this fanfic during school hours. Lol. xD Anyway. It's a songfic based on The Script's "The Man Who Can't Be Moved." Please do take time to read it. ^^ Have fun reading!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PJO series nor The Script.**

"What's taking her so long?" I asked myself as I walk.

I sat by the cherry tree where Annabeth Chase used to teach me Ancient Greek. It's been 10 long months since she went out on her quest alone. I tried to reason out with Chiron that I should come along with her but Chiron said that it's a quest for a lone demigod. Annabeth reassured me that she's gonna be fine but I can't help but worry for her. I made her swear upon the River Styx that when she completed her quest, she'll meet me under this tree. I've been spending most of my time under the tree waiting for her.

It's a warm day today and Camp resumed their usual activities. Campers can be seen sparring with each other. Dyrads are playing with the Satyrs and old Mr. D is playing pinochle with Chiron. I went to my usual spot under the cherry tree with my iPod. Grover saw me and asked his girlfriend, Juniper if he could take a little break. He walked towards my direction and sat beside me under the tree.

"Percy?" Grover asked.

"Yeah?"

"You miss her don't you? You've been coming to this tree ever since she set out for her quest." Grover said. Satyrs can read other people's emotions. With our empathy link, Grover can read my emotions like the back of his hand.

"I miss her. She's been gone for 10 months. I don't want to think that she's…" I trailed off. I will not say that word. I don't even want to think that she's dead.

"Hey, Annabeth's strong. She wouldn't get herself killed. She IS Athena's daughter after all right?" Grover assured me. I smiled gratefully at him. "Hey, gonna get back in the game. Juniper's waiting. Don't be hard on yourself Percy." Grover then stood up and went to join Juniper in a game of "Catch the Satyr"

I placed my hands at the back of my head and leaned against the tree. At that moment, The Script's "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" started to play from his iPod.

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move<br>Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
>Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"<em>

I could only smile at that line. I actually have a picture of Annabeth in my wallet right now but I'm not holding it up to everyone.

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
>I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man<br>I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
>How can I move on when I'm still in love with you<p>

'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
>And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street<br>So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

Well, I ain't moving from this spot. I always come here everyday to see if she's already back. It's really hard for me to live without her. I didn't dare to IM her because that might be a disadvantage for Annabeth.

Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"  
>I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"<br>Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
>If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go<p>

Actually, other campers, especially the new ones are whispering about me whenever they passed by my tree. They keep on talking how a son of Poseidon always sat under the cherry tree by the lake everyday. As if he's waiting for something to happen. Only Grover knows that I've been coming here to wait for Annabeth.

'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
>And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be<br>Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
>And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street<br>So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
>I'm not moving, I'm not moving<p>

People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
>There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world<p>

Yes; there's a big hole in my world right now. Annabeth still hasn't come home. And I've been missing her crazy.

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
>Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news<br>And you'll come running to the corner  
>'cause you'll know it's just for you<br>I'm the man who can't be moved

I plan on confessing to her as soon as she came back from her quest. I still got the feeling that she's alive. I really hope she remember our promise that she'll come back underneath this cherry tree.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
>Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move<em>

I didn't realized that I fell asleep while listening to the song. I also didn't realized that I'm not anymore leaning on the tree. Instead, I'm lying down on the ground with someone playing with my hair. I opened my eyes and met a pair of gray ones.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

That voice. Am I still dreaming? I closed my eyes again. When I opened them, I saw again the familiar gray eyes. Is she…

"Hey Seaweed Brain. How long are you planning to sleep? Dinner's about to start." The voice said.

"Annabeth?" Someone please smack me.

"Yeah. It's me, Percy. I'm back" she said.

I can't believe it. Annabeth's back! Finally, all of the waiting has paid off. She's back. I sat up and immediately crush her with my bear hug. I can smell her scent again after ten months.

"Ca..n't… br…eath..e"

I let her go. After all the waiting I've been through, she's finally back. "When did you arrived?" I asked.

"I arrived a while ago. No one saw me enter camp because of my hat." She then pointed at her hat, that's lying beside her. "I went here and saw you fast asleep. I removed your iPod and heard The Script's "The Man Who Can't Be Moved.". So you're the man who can't be moved huh?" she jokingly asked me.

"Well…yeah. I've been waiting underneath this cherry tree ever since you're gone." I told her.

"For ten months? Percy, are you crazy?" she exclaimed. Okay, that hurt. I've been waiting for her so that I could tell her that I love her.

"You wanna know why I've been waiting?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"This." I answered her with a kiss. It caught her off guard but she returned it passionately. We were like that for few minutes until she broke it due to lack of air.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

She just leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed. "I love you too Percy." I blinked. Did those words came from Annabeth?

"You mean it?"

"Of course Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed while smacking my arm. We both laughed. Gods, it's good to hear her laughter again.

"I missed you Wise Girl." I told her. We both got up and stretched and made our way to the pavilion. Before going to her table, she pecked me on the cheek.

"I missed you too Seaweed Brain"

**How was it? Sorry for the wrong grammars. I'm tired because we played volleyball and my arm hurts. Please Review! It would really mean so much to me. ^^ **

**-Kamilia07329 signing off.**


End file.
